legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man is a superhero published by Marvel comics. First appearing in Amazing Fantasy #15 (August 1962), the character was bitten by a Radioactive Spider, which gave him spider based superpowers. Although he first used them for personal gain, the character would later become a superhero after his uncle was murdered in cold blood. Available in the mod since version 1.6, the player can craft Spider-Man's suit in the Hero Maker. Wearing it will give them many of "Spidy's" powers and abilities. Backstory Spider-Man's true identity is Peter Parker, a student and photographer for the Daily Bugle. Orphaned at a young age, he lived in Queens, New York with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May, both of whom treated him like a son. Whilst at a science exhibition with his class, Peter is bitten by a Radioactive Spider, which makes him feel ill for an unspecified amount of time. Upon recovering, he discovers that he has become stronger, faster, his senses have been enhanced to the point of predicting possible threats and that he can now stick to walls like an insect. Dubbing himself "Spider-Man", Peter became a professional wrestler and would take part in matches for some time. Eventually, he had the opportunity to stop a thief steal money from the match makers, which he refused. However, this thief would later be responsible for the death of his uncle Ben, whom was shot during his escape. Upon realizing that he had indirectly caused this, Peter, remembering his uncle's words "With great power comes great responsibility", decided to become a vigilante and crime fighter, taking on many of the criminals in New York city. Becoming a public figure, Spider-Man would face many different foes and threats, though he found that both his personal life and education would suffer from his many exploits. Some notable events included the death of his girlfriend Gwen Stacy at the hands of his arch-nemesis, the Green Goblin, and his possession of the Symbiote Venom. Spider-Man also became a friend of the Fantastic Four, an ally of the Avengers and a founding member of the Future Foundation. In the Mod Spider-Man has been available in the mod since version 1.6. His suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player, given them many of the character's abilities. These include Speed 2 (4 whilst sprinting), Strength 12, Acrobatics 3, Double Jumping and immunity to fall damage. Spider-Man can also climb walls, which can be done when walking into the wall and holding the Space Bar. He also has Web Shooters, which he can use to swing/grapple to areas (Suit Ability 1 Key), entrap enemies (Suit Ability 2 Key) or pull them towards him (Suit Ability 3 Key). Spider-Man is also gifted with "Spider Sense", which will tingle when an enemy or threat is nearby. Crafting To craft Spider-Man's costume, you will need: *13 Radioactive Cloth *6 Black Radioactive Cloth *2 White Cloth *8 Blue Cloth Spider-Man Logo Recipe.png|Spider-Man's Logo Recipe Spider-Man Mask Recipe.png|Spider-Man's Mask Recipe Spider-Man Chestpiece Recipe.png|Spider-Man's Chestpiece Recipe Spider-Man Leggings Recipe.png|Spider-Man's Leggings Recipe Spider-Man Boots Recipe.png|Spider-Man's Boots Recipe Alternative Suits Spider-Man has many alternative suits in the mod. These include: *Venom Symbiote Suit *Iron Spider Suit *Stealth Suit (Big Time) *Ultimate Spider-Man/Miles Morales Suit *Noir Suit *Future Foundation Suit *Spider-Man 2099 Suit *Scarlet Spider-Man Suit Category:Character Category:Superhero Category:Marvel Category:Avengers